Children of Equality
The Children of Equality are an extremist paramilitary organization who believe that SuperHumans are a plague upon humanity which must be eradicated at all costs. A continuation of the work done by the Übermenschliche Ausrottung Korps during World War II, the Children were named after the Ausgleichstor, the culmination of the Korps' research, which was confiscated by Allied soldiers at the end of the war. History The Children were founded in 1952 by Heinz Friedman, the once-protege of Rudolf Lehrer, with the intent of reclaiming the Ausgleichstor and using it to enact vengeance on those who had opposed the Korps during the war. This brought the Children into contention with the American SuperHuman Authority, who possessed the device. Despite several attempts to infiltrate the ASA, the Children were unable to accomplish more than internal dissension. Friedman would never see the Ausgleichstor again before his death at the hands of Myster E in 1967. The organization's focus shifted after Friedman's death, with the mantle of leadership falling to Friedman's lieutenant, Dorian St. Martin. St. Martin attempted to undermine SuperHumans through public opinion, inciting riots where angry mobs would attack SuperHeroes on sight. This strategy proved ineffective; during this time the covert ASA was disbanded, replaced by the more public Civil SuperHuman Administration. The CSA openly supported many SuperHeroes, improving public opinion of them enough that the Children were forced to admit defeat and attempt a different approach. Internal power struggles over the direction the Children should take ended with St. Martin's death and the defeat of the conservative faction in 1975, leaving mercenary Luther Wallace in command. Wallace militarized the Children, turning them from a disgraced neighborhood watch into terrorist insurgents. Though historically an American organization, the Children began to branch out into Europe in order to bring coordinated attacks against the newly formed Coalition of Corruption. For over two decades the Children continued to grow in number and strength, until even the Coalition became determined to hunt them down and put an end to their nuisance. In 1995, at a clandestine meeting between Coalition agents and US government operatives, an agreement was struck and a joint venture undertaken to eradicate the Children once and for all. Tactical teams, with Coalition support, stormed every known Children safe house, slaughtering every insurgent and raiding whatever equipment they could find. They traced every lead they collectively had, the Coalition taking point where the government couldn't legally follow through, and in the end almost completely eradicated the Children. The subsequent cover-up and League investigation resulted in a scandal which cost incumbent President Albert Holt his reelection. Despite the pains taken to ensure the Children were disbanded, in reality they were thinned but not beaten. A small number of the Children had been rescued by Joshua Mitchell, an employee of the US Department of SuperHuman Affairs and devotee of the Children. Angered by the crimes of the Coalition, and the incompetence of the League to stop them, he rebuilt the Children in secret, taking on the alias of Retribution and using his position within the government to conceal their existence. In 1996, several members of the Children began a political activists group which began protesting against the US Department of SuperHuman Affairs, citing the massacre of the Children as proof that SuperHumans were being given preferential treatment to powerless individuals. This group eventually became one of the founding proponents of the Legacy Activists Network. 'To Save the World!' The Children did not appear in To Save the World!. 'The Intervening Years' The World in Your Hands The Children have not yet appeared in The World in Your Hands. Headquarters Organizational Structure Category:Organizations